


Almost feels like nothing changed at all

by Estelle



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Coming Out, Inception Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Arthur and Eames have been together for ages. Seems like the team hasn't caught on yet.





	Almost feels like nothing changed at all

**Author's Note:**

> For my Inception Bingo square "Coming Out", also covering "Role Reversal" a little.

„So Arthur has to do it“, Cobb concludes, and everyone stares at him.   
“What? It’s the only way”, he adds when no one has said anything after a few moments. “It’s imperative that the mark doesn’t see Eames yet, Yusuf needs to work on the chemical, Ariadne can’t go on a date with a gay guy for obvious reasons, and I...” He trails off and Eames grins.  
“You couldn’t pull it off.”  
Cobb shrugs. “Yeah, I guess not.”  
“And you think I can?”, Arthur asks, eyebrows drawn together.  
“Ah come on darling, I’m sure you’ll manage do be charming long enough to distract him”, Eames says, still grinning, and Arthur sighs.  
“Fine. But you’ll need to finish this research.” He places his laptop in front of Eames, who nods, and opens it to look at Arthur’s notes.  
“Wait a second!”, Ariadne speaks up. “You just give Eames your laptop? You never let anyone touch it!”  
Cobb and Yusuf, who had started to get back to their work, both look interested now, but Arthur just shrugs.   
“He knows my system.”  
“He also knows your password?” Ariadne sounds like she’s torn between being shocked and intrigued.  
Arthur shrugs again. “It was easier to just give it to him. He would have hacked my laptop at some point anyway.”  
Eames laughs. “I’m not sure if that was an insult or a compliment.”  
“Why not both?” Arthur flashes Eames a grin, which he returns with a wink, and Ariadne narrows her eyes. There’s definitely something going on between them.

When Arthur gets back, Eames is standing at the coffee maker that they all agreed on getting after realising that going for the fifth coffee run in one day is just too much hassle.  
Arthur determinedly strides over to him, takes his face in his hands and kisses him thoroughly, and there is no hesitation in the way Eames wraps his arms around Arthur and kisses him back.  
“Okay, _what_ is going on?”, Ariadne all but screeches, and Arthur and Eames break their kiss, but don’t move away from each other.  
“I just needed a real kiss after that _idiot_ got handsy”, Arthur explains and Eames looks concerned now.   
“Darling, are you okay?”  
“Of course. Nothing I couldn’t handle. Just annoying that I couldn’t deck him for touching me since I was supposed to be on a _date_.” Arthur says the word with so much disdain that Eames has to grin.  
“You got what we need, though?”, Cobb throws in, and Arthur roles his eyes.   
“Of course I did.”  
Cobb nods at that and turns back to his laptop, and Ariadne is stunned.  
“Hold on! Are we not gonna talk about the fact that Arthur and Eames just _kissed_?”  
“No, thanks!” Cobb pulls a face, Eames laughs and Arthur just looks confused.  
“Why would we talk about that? It’s hardly anything new”, he states and Ariadne almost falls out of her chair, which makes Eames laugh even harder.  
“Love, I think you just outed us.”  
“Wait, it was a secret?” Arthur draws his eyebrows together in concern, and looks at Eames, who shrugs.  
“Not from my side.”  
“Oh good.” Arthur quickly pecks him on the lips, then turns to Ariadne. “We’ve been together for almost eight years.”  
“What?” Now _Cobb_ almost falls out of his chair in shock and Arthur looks at him like he’s never seen him before.  
“You didn’t know either?”  
Cobb just shakes his head, seemingly unable to process it, when suddenly Yusuf speaks up. “I knew.”  
“What? Why didn’t you say anything?” Ariadne demands to know, sounding betrayed.  
“I thought it was obvious.”, he states, unconcerned, and Arthur nods.  
“Thank you! You have seen us interact, right? Did you think I was like this with just anyone?” Arthur sounds a little scandalised, and Eames smiles softly.  
“No but… Doesn’t matter. Congrats, I guess!” Ariadne still seems a little confused, but happy, and goes to bring a coffee over to Cobb, who is still staring into space.  
“So, eight years huh? We should celebrate”, Eames whispers, and Arthur grins delightedly.  
“Sure, but first, show me how far you’ve gotten with my research.”  
“Ugh, darling, you’re no fun!”, Eames laments, but obediently goes back to his desk.  
At that, Arthur actually winks at him. “You know that’s not true. But you also know my work ethics.”  
“Yeah yeah, no sex on the job” Eames sighs exaggeratedly, but before he can say more, Cobb shouts “I don’t wanna hear about it!”, and Ariadne giggles, and with that, they all get back to work.


End file.
